Between the Dark and Light, The Story of Sunset
by Tanaka InuTasha
Summary: We all know how Dark & Krad came to this world,but what if there was a 3rd angel whose soul has wandered all these years.When Riaka, Diasuke's cousin,loses her parents in a crash,she inherits the soul and becomes the 3rd angel!Rated T for blood & swearin'
1. Prologue part 1

_**The Peace Maker**_

**The Legend of Sunset, the Third Angel**

**Prologue part 1**

…How long…how long does it take…for a wandering soul…a lost soul…to finally die? Before I met Riaka, I would ask myself that question all the time. Before I met my good friend, that is what I was, a lost soul. This is my, and Riaka's… or better yet…_**our**_ story.

XxXxXxXxX

My "life" began the same time the legendary Phantom Thief, Dark, and his other half, Krad, where born. If fact, you might say I'm supposed to be their third half. As the legend goes, when the _Black Wings_ created Dark and Krad, they were absorbed by the Niwa and Hikari families. But the part of the legend only known to the two of them, is what happened to me at the time. I too was created from the _Black Wings_, a third angel. If Dark truly is darkness and Krad is the light, then I am a mix of both. I was created to keep balance between the two…a Peace Maker. Unfortunately for me, every angel must have a "tamer". You might say that Dark and Krad were born first and found their tamers, the Niwas and Hikaris, right there and then. I was born last and my soul found nobody nearby to become my tamer… my soul was forced to wander. I took up the shape of a feather from my own wings and drifted with the wind.

But winds don't blow forever. I soared for about one hundred years in my feather form before landing in an alleyway. I lost track of how long I was there, but I do remember my soul waking to the sound of a kitten's cry. Then, _**she**_ appeared…my new wings. When I first met her, she was a tiny, thin, creamy-white kitten with sapphire eyes and huge ears. Like me, she was lost and alone. She became my first friend whom I named Kari. We shared the same feelings. The two of us not only created a friendship, but a partnership as well. She carried my feather form around to help me find my tamer and in return, I gave her some of my immortality and magic. Like how Dark has that little bunny of his, With. In fact, Kari was one of many who helped me finally find my tamer.

XxXxXxXxX

It was four hundred years after the three of us were born. The air was cold and the year promised a winter wonderland. Everything around was pure white…except for the poor kitten who held my feather between her shattering teeth. Even as a lost soul, I could sense my friend's troubles as she stumbled through the alleyways. _"Don't push yourself, my friend,"_ I spoke to her in the animal language I had learned from the years we had spent together. _"You've done enough, really. Find yourself a place to rest._" Kari looked down at my feather, a look of worry in her eye. "_I'm fine, really Kari. It's better if you find some warmth. We can continue the search for my tamer in the morning._" She mewed in agreement, but the moment she turned a corner, "_**GRRRR!**_" a huge black dog came out from between the dumpsters. And…if there's one thing that scares Kari more than water, it's canines! "_Keep calm, Kari. Don't make any sudden movements._" I tried to warn her, but fear got the better. The dog moved one paw closer and she took off blindly through the alleys. We came to a road and she stopped to catch her breath. As she panted, my feather moved slightly towards the road. It was then that I saw what was coming. "Kari, MOVE! Run NOW!" Too late, the car tried to stop, but picked up speed against the icy road. ***BANG*** My poor little friend…was hit. It was hard to watch and not be able to do anything to help. Part of me even wanted to use her as my tamer, just to give her enough power to live.

"Oh you poor thing! I'm so sorry!" a voice came and we looked up. The woman driver had gotten out of the car and lifted Kari in her arms, my feather still in her mouth. "Don't worry, little one. I'll take you to the vet, you'll be safe there." The woman was in her early twenties with long brown hair and gentle blue eyes. "Hmmm? What is this?" She took my feather from Kari's mouth. My power flowed through her hand the moment she touched it, but as suddenly as it started, it stopped. _"You…you've already found true love." _"Who…who said that?" "I did." I whispered as I let my ghostly human form flow around the feather. She was not afraid of my form. It was almost as if she had seen magic before. "_My name…is __**Sunset**__. I'm the third angel from a legend. Would you be willing to help me?_" The woman stared at me for a minute before smiling, "My name is **Tenshi** **Hinode…of course I'll help you."**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**My first D.N. Angel fanfic. Hope you like it. Sunset is based on a dream I had when I finish watching the anime. Tenshi Hinode is the main character's mother. Her name means Angel Sunrise. I wanted Kari to be kinda like With. But the way I see her, she looks more like a part cat part bat character. Anyway, this is just part 1 of the prologue. Stay tooned!**


	2. Prologue part 2

_**Between the Dark and Light**_

**The Legend of Sunset, the Third Angel**

**Prologue part 2**

Many years had past since Tenshi found me and Kari. After rushing Kari to the vet, who thankfully had only broken her leg, she took my feather home and locked it away within an old music box. "It belonged to my great grandmother." She had said. The box was very old and held no spiritual energy but my own. Because of this, I was able to let my ghostly human form out of the feather whenever I wanted. This allowed me to communicate with Tenshi whom I told everything. She understood everything and promised me that one day she would find me a tamer. But again, the wait was longer than I expected. I don't blame Tenshi; she was in love with her husband, Nisuke. And caring for a kid is a lot of work. A few years after I was found, Tenshi gave birth to a baby girl. She was the splitting image of her mother, but her personality was a lot like her father; clumsy yet mischievous. She loved pulling pranks and had a great sense of humor.

Although happy for my friend, I was starting to get anxious. Tenshi promised she'd find me a tamer but it was taking years. I felt like a ghost longing to be alive. Finally, after much pleading, we came up with a plan. There was one person Tenshi knew, someone she trusted well enough. She knew in her heart that this person could be my tamer. The chosen one wasn't old enough yet, so Tenshi secretly wrote her will and left my soul to that person. Then, she hid the will in the one place where no one could find it. The only clue was a letter Tenshi wrote to the chosen one that was to be given only when the time was right. Then, she hid me, in my music-box, in a secret passageway deep within the Hidode Mansion. I stayed there waiting…waiting for my tamer to come. Little did I know, that because of my mere existence…my good friend and her family would suffer a tragic fate.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry for part two being so short. I just wanted to get it out of the way and start on the real story! Big Thanks to my reviewers, windwolf14 and Mizuki-Fire-and-Ice. This is my first D.N. Angel fanfic and I was not expecting any reviews.**

Note to those who like my story: I might be slow on updating but I have a VERY good reason…My friend and I are planning on animating this story! Till the next upload,

~Tanaka InuTasha


	3. A Reunion or Tragedy?

_**Between the Dark and Light**_

**The Legend of Sunset, the Third Angel**

**Chapter 1 – "A Reunion or Tragedy" **

*Huff huff* "I'm gonna be late!" a spiky red-haired boy said to himself as he ran down the street. _"__HA! I would have thought you'd be used to it by now!__"_ a voice in his head teased. "_You know perfectly well that when a warning letter goes out…_" "_I know, I know… we gotta get home early._" Daisuke Niwa was born with a genetic curse. Whenever his love-gene activates, he transforms into the legendary Phantom Thief, Dark. Because of this, his mother, Emiko, makes him come home early every time the spirit of an artwork awakens. "_Strange, Mom wanted us home earlier than usual._" Daisuke thought as he finally made it to his house. "I'm home…whoa!" The minute he stepped inside, a trapdoor opened beneath him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the edge of the floor and pulled himself up. *Sigh* "Not again!" "_Hey, might as well get some practice before the real steal._" Being used to the traps, Daisuke took to a run, dodging them all… until he turned a corner to find a banana peel. *Sigh* "_Doesn't Grandpa get that I can always get pass those thing_?" he thought as he turned off the electricity trap at the last door. "_Heck yeah! Why doesn't he give us something you least expect?_"

"I'm home!" Dai called out as he opened the door. _**"DAISUKE!" **_a voice cried out. Suddenly, ***Wump!*** something hit him from above. Dark sniggered inside his head. "_Well,_ _… looks like I spoke too soon!_" "_Awww, Shut up!_" "Hee hee" a voice giggled and he looked up. "Hi cousin!" a young girl about thirteen years old, was sitting on his back pinning him to the floor. "R-Riaka?" he said surprised. "Hee hee, some things never change Cuz." She said as she got off of him. "You can get past all those traps, but you never get past me!" He got up and laughed nervously. "What are you doing here Riaka?" "Huh? Didn't Uncle Kosuke tell you we were coming to visit?" she looked over at his father who was standing next to a man that looked just like him. "Must have slipped my mind." "It's been a while, Daisuke." The man grinned at him. He was almost identical to Kosuke, except for the hint of mischief in his eyes. "Good to see you again, Uncle Nisuke." "You've really grown since last time, Dai." A voice came from behind. A woman that looked like an older version of Riaka smiled at him. "Aunt Tenshi."

The family gathered into the living room and started to chat. Daisuke couldn't take his eyes off Riaka. "_Well, well, who's this lovely lady?_" "_Dark!___*_sigh_* _She's my cousin, Riaka Hinode. I haven't seen her since she was three. She's really changed." "__So, when do I get to meet her?__" "DARK!" "Well technically, she's my cousin too. Don't I have the right to meet her face to face?" _Dai looked away from Riaka. _"Look Dark. Despite her being family, Riaka has no idea about the Niwa family curse." "__Well neither do the __Harada sisters and I've met them__." "This is different Dark. Riaka's family…I don't want to think I'm a freak of something."_

"Daisuke…" Emiko said, interrupting the conversation in his mind, "It's almost time for you to run that little 'errand' I asked for." "So, it's agreed that we'll meet up at the Café Destiny." Nisuke confirmed. "Oh boy, my favorite restaurant! They have the best milkshakes." Riaka smiled. "We have something to do at home first, but we'll meet you there around 8:00." Tenshi said grabbing her coat. "Oh, before I forget, I brought you something, Dai." She handed him a huge, thirty-piece art set. "Wow, Aunt Tenshi, it's wonderful." "Kosuke said you were an artist so I thought it would be the perfect thing for you. Riaka has one just like this at home, but she never uses it." "I'm a cartoonist, Mom, not an artist." Riaka butted in.

Dark sulks in Daisuke's mind. "_Still wish I could have met her._" "_Knock it off, Dark._" "_What, I mean, you're gonna have to tell her eventually._" *sigh* "Hey Dai." His cousin smiles at him, the same mischief in her eyes as her father's. "We should hang out someday. Maybe next time he comes out, you and I can watch Dark on his latest theft." Dai gasps in his mind. "I think he sounds really cool!" "_OH YEAH! DO I HEAR__…__JACKPOT! HAHAHA!_" "_Just SHUT UP!_"

XxXxXxXxX

"Well, another successful theft." Dark said to himself as they flew over the city. "_Just hurry up. We're supposed to meet the others at the __restaurant at 8:00._" "_Ha! You worry too much, Dai!_" Dark laughed as With flew them faster over the town. Suddenly, _***BANG SMASH***_ a loud sound came from below. "_What the heck was that?_" "_Not sure._" "With, let's check it out." They flew a few blocks over and came across a terrible car crash. "Whoa, Geez. That's one hell of a smash up! Well, nothing we can do. Let's go." But something caught Daisuke's eye as he looked through Dark's. "_Dark! Turn back Now_!" "What, why?" "_Can't you see? The back of the blue car… __**Riaka's in there**_!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Suspense is a killer, but I love cliff hangers! Just so you know I don't kill off main characters, just bad guys and extra characters. There will be death in the next chapter, but it's important to the story. But, I won't tell you who it is! HAHA! YAY FOR SUSPENSE! **

**Will Riaka survive this crash, or will she suffer an explosive, fiery death? Find out next chapter!**

" " **= normal  
**_"Italic" _**= thought**  
_"Italic Underline"_ **= The person within**


	4. One Life Saved, Two Lost!

_**Between the Dark and Light**_

**The Legend of Sunset, the Third Angel**

**Chapter 2 – "One Life Saved, Two Lost" **

Sure enough, in the back part of a small, blue, Honda was Riaka, her bleeding skull resting against the cracked window. Within Dark's mind, Diasuke was in total panic. "_H-How could this happen?_" "_No time to wonder, Dai._" "Get us down there, With." Avoiding the flames, they flew into the wreckage until they were just above the window opposite Riaka. With one swing of his fist, Dark smashed the broken glass of the window and reached his head inside as far as he could. "Hey, Kid? Can you hear me? Kid!" Suddenly, the vehicle shifted towards the flames. "_Dammit, in a few minutes this thing's gonna blow sky-high!_" Dark steadied himself in a flash. It was then, that something else in the car caught his eye, something…in the front seat. "_Tenshi…Nisuke…_" The two of them were sitting side by side in the front of the car. Their skin was deathly pale and their eyes were staring, but lifeless. The car jerked abruptly once more.

He focused his attention back on Riaka. He stretched his arm out as far as he could but still couldn't reach her. Even with his wings folded in, she was too far to grasp. "_**Grr**_…Riaka!" he yelled in frustration and concern. At the sound of her name, she began to stir. "Hmm…w-wha?" she slowly opened her eyes. "Kid!" she gazed up at the winged thief. "H-huh? Ph-Phantom Dark?" The car lurched once more and she screamed in fright. "Give me your hand!" She began to lift up her right arm, but as she extended it higher, a sharp pain ran through her shoulder. Wincing, she let her arm fall back down. "Come on, Kid, reach!" The pain from her head began to mix with the pain from her shoulder, thus making her dizzy. "I…I can't!" she choked on the smoke as the flames inched closer. The heat was rising fast. Dark knew one thing: time was running out! "Unless you want to die…HURRY!"

Her body was weak with pain, but her mind was strong with determination. Fighting back the pain, she reached once more. Their hands met and she held on tight as he quickly pulled her up out of the vehicle and into his arms. Suddenly, the car ignited. The blaze lashed out like a burning fist, nearly hitting Dark's face. Spreading his wings, he took off, only to have the wreckage explode beneath him. They landed safely on a nearby building and watched as the blue Honda was engulfed in flames. "_Poor Aunt Tenshi and Uncle Nisuke…_" "_Don't worry about it. They're already dead; they can't feel a thing_." "_Wha…What are we gonna tell Mom and Dad?_" "_*sigh* I don't know, Dai…I don't know…_" Dark suddenly felt something warm and wet drip down his skin…blood, lots of blood. "_Dam!_" he thought as he grasped Riaka's bleeding, and now unconscious, body tighter as he took to the air. "_We're not out of the woods just yet._"

XxXxXxXxX

At a nearby hospital, everything was going normally. The patients were sleeping, nurses were gossiping, and the night-shift doctors were checking in. When all of a sudden, _***CRASH***_, a loud noise was heard from the intensive-care wing. The medics rushed to the scene, only to find an injured girl and a broken window. Elsewhere, a red haired boy dashes to tell his family about the tragedy.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**I'm SO sorry this took so long. I have a good reason though. I started typing on my old computer that is S-L-O-W! I tried transferring to my other and it wouldn't work till now!**

**Anyway, Riaka has gotten out alive, thanks to Dark and Dai. What will happen next? Find out next chapter!**


	5. The Survivor Awakens!

Between the Dark and Light The Legend of Sunset, the Third Angel Chapter 3 – "The Survivor Awakens"

_**One Month Later…**_

"Come on, Daisuke! Snap out of it! You're like a zombie!" Takeshi yelled. Daisuke just ignored him and laid his head down on his desk. "Geez, you're not normally this down. What's up?" "*sigh* …I don't wanna talk about it, Takeshi." His girlfriend, Riku Harada, spoke up. "Well, he has a point, Niwa. You've been real quiet for almost a month." "Yeah, Niwa," her twin sister, Risa, added, "What's wrong?"

"_You might as well talk about it, Dai. They are right; you haven't been yourself since the crash_." Daisuke sighed as he stared out the window. "My…my cousin is in the hospital…she was in a car crash that killed her parents." "What? No way!" Riku gasped. "Is she all right?" asked Risa. Dai paused, still staring out the window, before answering. "She…she's been in a coma for almost a month…doctors' say that her skull was fractured in the accident…along with a deep gash in her shoulder…" Riku placed her hand on his shoulder. "Niwa…I'm so sorry."

Risa thought for a moment, and then took out her Tarot Cards. "_…__Strength upright; energy…____Death in reverse;__ cheating death…__The Star upright; hope…____Judgment upright;__ better health__… the Two of Wands upright; good things to come…Three of Swords in reverse; __sorrow due to loss…____Five of Cups in reverse…__courage summoned from within…__ and… wha? The Empress upright…but that means sister… well, not all predictions make sense. At least most of this is good news."_ She put her cards away and smiled at Dai. "I have a feeling she's gonna be alright." "You and your Tarot cards, Risa." Riku butted in, "How can you be so sure?" Suddenly, Emiko burst through the door. "Huh? Mom, what is it? Did I leave something at home?" "We just got a call from the hospital, Dai. Riaka's waking up!" "You we're saying, Riku…" "Oh, shut up!"

XxXxXxXxX

*_Beep_…_Beep_…_Beep_*

Riaka woke to the sound of a steady beeping, her eyes opening to a blindingly white ceiling. Her head was throbbing while her entire body ached. "Riaka?" a voice came from her left, her eyes swept across the room before she finally caught sight on the source of the voice. Kosuke was sitting next to her, staring worriedly. "Uncle Kosuke…" she whispered, her voice hoarse from disuse. He smiled at her, "What's going on?"He looked at her, the worry only slightly reduced. As her uncle opened his mouth to say something, a door opened. A man in a white coat walked in, looking her over, "Ah, Miss Hinode, you've woken up. How are you feeling?"

She looked at the man and finally realized that she was in a hospital and he could be none other than her doctor. Truthfully, she answered, "Like my head was split open twice over." "Not quite twice over," he replied seriously, "But you did fracture your skull in the accident." "What accident?" she asked, eyes widening, heart beating faster. "Doctor…" Kosuke muttered in a warning tone. She looked back and forth from the two men and came to her own conclusion. She had been in an accident, a terrible one. All she could remember was her parents and her going out for dinner. Her heart rate quickened again as it dawned on her, "My parents?" she croaked, throat hurting a bit, "What about my parents?"Her uncle turned away from her, unable to meet her face. Her heart continued to quicken and she tried to sit up, but he noticed quickly enough to keep her from moving, "Riaka, I'm sorry…"

"Your parents didn't make it. The crash killed them instantly." The doctor said rather bluntly, as though it didn't affect him in anyway, not that it did. Her breath caught in her throat, tears springing to her eyes, "You've been unconscious for over a month, when you showed signs of waking up we called your uncle. Now…" he pulled a small light from his pocket and flashed it into her eyes, one after another, "We need to run some tests."

XxXxXxXxX

"Kyu kyu!" With said as he hopped across the hospital bed. "Thanks for bringing With, Dai. He's really cheered me up." Riaka said, petting the rabbit's long ears. "Yeah…I'm sorry about Aunt Tenshi and Uncle Nisuke…" Daisuke said sadly as he sat by her hospital bed, "…if only there was some way we could have saved them." "It…was just an accident, Dai; could have happened to anyone. It not like it was your fault…" Her words said one thing, but deep down she wished there was someone she could blame for the loss of her loved ones. "Well, at least you get to come home with us today." Dai said trying to cheer her up. She looked down as though she didn't even hear him. "You know, Sweetie," Emiko smiled, "you're really quite lucky you don't remember much. No one should have to remember the death of a loved one."

Riaka looked up. "There is one thing I somewhat remember…" she reached for the bedside table where the clothes she wore the day of the accident lay. Reaching inside the sleeve of the shirt, she pulled out a jet-black feather. "I...I'm not too sure, but... I think Phantom Dark rescued me that night." _"Of all the things she could remember, it had to be this!" _Daisuke groaned in his head. "_Awww, do I detect a hint of jealousy there?_"_ "SHUT UP! This is all your fault!"_

**XxXxXxXxX**

**SOOOO sorry for the VERY late update. School's been getting in the way. Well, Riaka has survived but how much does she remember about Dark? Find out next time!**

**~ Tanaka**


End file.
